Leah Clearwater: Through My Eyes
by Kei Jones
Summary: A look at Leah Clearwater from through the eyes of her friends, family and pack mates. You've heard Sam, Rosalie, Edward and now it's Paul's turn. But who is the mystery man?
1. My LeeLee

Lee-Lee

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but that doesn't mean I don't love them none the less. Well some I may love more than others. ^_^ **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Leah Clearwater, _my_ Lee-Lee, always has been and always will be considered one of the most beautiful girls in La Push. She was always a ball of sunshine which is where Seth got his cheerfulness and carefree attitude from. Maybe it had to due with the fact that their father was the laid-back fishing type. Her laugh was music to my ears and her smile brightened the cloudiest day. I loved her before I really even knew what love was. All the boys had a crush on her but no one was brave enough to act on it. Even though she was a girl she just wasn't your normal girl. She was a tomboy at heart and would fight any guy and/or girl on the playground in a heartbeat. She wasn't a bully but rather she was the protector of the playground. Hell, she ran the playground and anyone who got out of line was quickly put back in their place. That was the girl I fell in love with and promised myself I would strive to be the type of guy who'd she love forever and ever. I studied hard to be just as smart, worked out to prove I was strong, and did everything the Elders told me to without question. Her father was on the council and I definitely had to impress him.

Finally one day I just decided to suck it up and Samuel Levi Uley at the age of 16 asked Leah Clearwater out on a date. I'll never forget how scared and terrified I was. Paul laughed at me saying that it was just Lee-Lee and the worst she could do was laugh at me, knee me in the balls and walk away leaving me to nurse my hurt pride. Paul definitely didn't help to calm my fears. But I asked her during lunch and to my surprise and joy she said, and I quote, "Yea, sure. Why not?" She was so cool and calm about it. I don't even remember how the rest of my day went after that. Somehow I wound up with detention but I didn't give a shit – I was going out with Leah Clearwater.

Word got out fast about our upcoming date and needless to say I was hated and envied by ever guy on the rez. Even some of the grade schoolers were angry – especially Jacob Black. Like I cared what he or anyone else had to say. Me. Samuel Levi Uley, was going on a date with the beautiful, feisty, proud, strong-willed, every guy's fantasy Leah Clearwater. I spent the rest of the week planning out the perfect date because after all the hard work I went through over the last 5-years I be damned if I wasn't going to get another date and another and another. My Mom and grandma helped out and by Saturday afternoon I had planned a day at the beach (meaning Leah in a bikini), picnic lunch on the cliff (meaning she and I were alone). Seriously I had to intimidate half of the school to keep them away; just glad Leah never caught wind of it. And then I'd take her home on my dirt bike (the best part Leah would have to wrap her arms around me).

The date went off without a hitch – I was funny, charming, polite and listened to everything she said. I hung on to every word she said as if my life depended on it and in a way it did. She was going to be my future – I promised that day as I walked her to her door debating on whether or not it was alright to hold her hand? Was it okay to kiss her? Kiss her where? On the lips, cheek, forehead? Where? One of the few times I wished my father was around to have answered these questions – the bastard. But she picked up on my anxiety and she lightly touched my arm and smiled up at me. Seeing her eyes sparkle and that smile which was directed at me only stopped my heart and I swear it felt as if time had stood still. "Relax Sam." She told me while rubbing my arm and I know I got goose bumps because she laughed even more. "This was fun. We should do this again sometime." That was how our first date ended as she squeezed my arm and went inside giving me that beautiful smile one more time.

From that moment on I was hooked. I found my confidence at her words and asked her out every Friday night and to every bonfire, party, dance…anything. Eventually, she became _my_ Lee-Lee and I loved every single moment of it. My whole life was perfect: I had the perfect girl, we were the perfect couple. Nothing could ruin what we had together and I defiantly challenged anyone and anything to just try and tear us apart. I regret those words really late at night when I'm feeling restless or I let my mind wander to the past. There _was_ something _and_ someone strong enough to tear down everything that I had worked so hard to build up.

Not many people know this but the day I transformed was the same day I was going to 'officially' propose to Leah Clearwater. I had been working hard; two jobs and doing odd jobs around the rez saving up money until I could afford to buy the engagement ring that _my_ Lee-Lee deserved. I was so nervous that day and on top of that nothing seemed to be going right. Every little thing was just ticking me off and with every little tick I came closer and closer to just losing it. I finally lost it when my Mom's fuckin' cat, Hogan, clawed my favorite shirt; it was the shirt I wore on _our_ first date. Sure it didn't fit the same because I had bulked up but Lee-Lee said I looked good in it. Everything from there was a total nightmare – a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. I cried, I never cried even as a child but I did then. I was so scared and had no idea what to do. I wanted; no I _needed my Lee-Lee_. She always knew what to say and do to make me feel better but how was I supposed to talk to her? I couldn't even yap out a simple 'I love you'. Weeks later I calmed down and went back to my human form but I was scared – scared of myself, scared for Lee-Lee. I had become a monster despite the legends and Lee-Lee didn't deserve a monster, a freak of nature.

It broke my heart and I know hers but I stayed away from her. It wasn't safe and I couldn't live with myself if I had physically harmed one hair on her beautiful head. I died inside when I broke up with her and the look in her eyes just ate at me. I felt like the lowest creature in the entire universe because I had taken away her smile, her laugh, and that sparkle in her eyes. But, if anything Leah Clearwater is persistent and she never gave up on me. She was patient with me, gave me space and yet still told me that she loved me and would always be there for me. It took a couple of months and some talks with the Elders but I finally had enough control and understanding about what I had become. I went back to her on my knees begging her forgiveness and she laughed at me giving me the biggest hug ever saying, "Sammie you never have to ask for my forgiveness. Just no more running away." I promised her I would never leave her or hurt her ever again.

Promises. I had made so many promises to her that I swore to keep. Then along came the second force of nature to tear us apart. It came in the form of her cousin, someone who was like a sister to her, one of her best friends, Emily Young. When I first laid eyes on her it was as if everything else didn't matter anymore. She was suddenly my whole world, this girl I had never seen before, this girl I knew absolutely nothing about. I was brought back down to earth by Lee-Lee's voice and I ran. I ran away. I was frightened by what I thought and felt towards this stranger. I ran right to Billy Black's and told him and Quil Sr. what had happened. Unfortunately, they also called Harry Clearwater and I had to find out with him sitting across from me that I had imprinted, not on his daughter but on her cousin. He was livid and it was the first time I had seen Harry lose his temper. It was easy to see where Leah got it from. No, she was still _my Lee-Lee_!! I told them I was going to fight it. I loved Leah, Lee-Lee, too much for far too long to just throw everything away. I had bought an engagement ring for Christ's sake and I was not going to let the best thing that ever happened to me get away.

Words. That's what they were. Nothing but big words from a big man. I lasted three weeks. Three weeks to change back into a human and three weeks to give in to the imprint. Huh, never thought about it but it took me three weeks to kiss Leah. Three seems to be my unlucky number. But, after three weeks I couldn't fight the imprint pull anymore and I confessed my undying love to Emily Young. It took me three weeks to convince Emily that I was sincere and another three weeks to work up the nerve to tell Leah I couldn't be with her anymore. Some sick, twisted and idiotic part of me believed that it'd be easy, that some day she'd forgive me.

How dumb could I be? It would've been easier if I wasn't so bi-fuckin'-polar. I still held onto _my Lee-Lee_ and the promises I had made not just to her but to us. When I would see her I didn't have the heart or the courage to tell her. I became desperate in the end to hold onto the dreams that we had built and convinced her to sleep with me. She had convinced me to wait until marriage before we had sex but in my desperation I didn't want to wait that long; I couldn't. Seeing it through her eyes I knew I looked so desperate, sad and needy that she gave in and gave me the last bit of herself. It was wonderful finally getting to be with Lee-Lee in that way. I never wanted to leave her and prayed to God, someone, anyone that the feelings I had for her in that moment would never leave me and would overpower the imprint. Lee-Lee, as always, put her entire self into that one day. She always told me to 'either come hard or go home'. It was this saying that governed her life; she never half-assed anything. I've never forgotten that night and every curve, gasp, moan and move she made is forever burned into my mind and heart. I've refused to let that memory go and so did she. That was the problem. We gave each other our all and no matter what neither of us could get it back. I didn't want to but she did.

I was trying to keep both girls and a small fantasy wanted them to just come together and agree to share. Sharing is caring, right? Wrong. Leah found out that was confessing my love to Emily while in the meantime taking her virginity. She kicked my ass, literally. I told her I didn't love her anymore. That I couldn't love her anymore and I was sorry about the sex – that was a lie. The only truth I told her that day was that I couldn't love her anymore. She just glared at me. She didn't say anything. There were no tears, no questions, demands or anything. She just stood there _glaring_ at me with hate, anger, and betrayal in her eyes. I know I cowered from her because this wasn't safe – it was suicide. My instincts were telling me to run away, cover the boys, beg for forgiveness, jump off a cliff – DO ANYTHING BUT DON'T STAY HERE LIKE THIS! But being the idiot in 'imprint love' that I was stood there because I had Emily and she had me. Leah just walked past me and before I could even breathe a sigh of relief she whirled around and kicked me in the ass. I dropped to the ground and all hell broke loose. She started beating me like there was no tomorrow and for a second, completely forgetting my ability, I thought the same thing. She broke my nose, some ribs; she found a way to shatter my knee cap – why I didn't piece together that she would be going through the same transformation as me I'll never know. After she was done she kicked me in the gut for good measure, spit on me and walked away.

After that she changed – _I_ had changed her. She was no longer sunshine but a dark thunder cloud, her beautiful smile was a bitter and angry smirk and her laugh was now harsh and full of sarcasm. I had changed her from Lee-Lee to just Leah. She wasn't even the old Leah that other people knew just in passing. I lived with that regret for years until she finally forgave me, genuinely. Emily felt so bad that she wanted to fight the imprint and this along with the anger and guilt I felt caused me to lose control. That's how Emily got the scar because I hated myself for hurting the one girl I ever truly loved. I've never told anyone but the scars are a reminder of the pain I inflicted on Leah Clearwater, my Lee-Lee, years ago. As sick and twisted I see them as a reminder of the love I held and still hold for her.

Years later Leah came back to us. She's refused to hear me call her Lee-Lee still but that's a small price to pay to have her back in my life. Sometimes we sit up and talk about our younger years together and I can't help but tell her that I wouldn't change a single moment. "Except for that day I kicked your ass?" She asks with a smug grin on her face and I fall out laughing and she laughs with me. In the end, after all the bull shit, drama, heartache, headaches, leeches, wolves and magic, I'm glad to see Leah Clearwater back. I didn't think it possible but after everything she's been through her smile, her eyes and her laugh are even more beautiful. She's been through hell and high water coming out on the other end better than ever. I never hated her even when she was making my life and the pack's lives a living hell. I couldn't blame her – hell I was more than pissed off at the hand Fate had dealt me. I was a pissed off, bitchy, SOB for months until I went back to Leah the second time. The anger, angst and bitterness she put everyone through I had already dealt with on my own.

I just regret not getting to be the guy who brought her back. I didn't care too much for him when we were younger; he was just some dumb kid. When I saw them getting closer I remember becoming filled with so much rage and jealousy. I tried to convince him and the others to not get to close to her. I didn't want to see her give her all to anyone else like she did me. I wanted to keep that claim on her. He even called me out on it but the only thing that kept me from phasing right there and killing him was her smile. She was so happy with him and I didn't want to take that away from her. I resented, correction, I still resent him and envy him for what he's done. He brought La Push's Lee-Lee back and for that I will always be grateful.

Leah Clearwater, _my_ Lee-Lee, always has been and always will be considered one of the most beautiful girls in La Push. She back to being a ball of sunshine. Her laugh is music to my ears and her smile _still _brightens the cloudiest day. I loved her before I really even knew what love was. And it's because of her that I know and have experienced what true love is.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well there goes the first installment to 'Leah Clearwater: Through My Eyes'. The idea came to me when I was listening to some voicemail messages. One from my brother and one from my ex-boyfriend each talking about how I was on their minds and how much they love me, yadda, yadda, yadda. ^_^ I'm kidding. They both made my day but it got me thinking about what the guys really think about Leah. I can relate with Leah but my ex-boyfriend is the only person outside of my sister and best friend to really tell me about myself. Like when I'm being a bitch, a brat, a Daddy's girl, princess, witch, super villian and the list goes on and on. But I thought I'd start off with Sam and it just kind of wrote itself from there. But I'm working on a poll to see who's POV you want to see next. They'll also be a poll to see who this guy is that Sam mentions in the end. I have my choices but I'll let you guys battle it out in the polls. ^-^ Keep in mind the skies the limit.


	2. A Girl

A Girl's Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters because God did not see fit for me to dream about a creepy and obsessed driven vampire with a strong attraction to an equally pale highly uncoordinated girl who will get wrapped up in a love triangle with hot, sexy Quileute boy who can transform into a giant wolf. But, eh, the Lord works in mysterious ways. All I'M ASKING IS SOMETHING SO I DON'T HAVE TO SIT HERE AT ****WORK**** TYPING ****AND**** PRETENDING LIKE I ****CARE**** ABOUT CUSTOMER SERVICE! Forgive me Lord but some of these people can go screw themselves. Phew, wow…maybe I shouldn't do disclaimers on rainy afternoons while waiting for my lunchtime. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They say that 'a man's best friend is his dog'. While 'diamonds are a girl's best friend'. This girl's best friend is I guess a combination of the two; Leah Clearwater is my best friend. Not only does she have the ability to transform into a giant dog but she also shares my love for diamonds. Leah possesses the capability to transform into a giant wolf at will or rather whenever someone, mainly my idiotic and immature husband or her equally, if not more so, idiotic, immature, arrogant Alpha, annoy her enough. Yes, I, Rosalie Cullen, have a shape-shifter for a best friend and no, no I was not forced to like her. Unlike _some_ of the other people in my life I actually love Leah Clearwater for who she and not just because she's 'family'.

Initially, we didn't even acknowledge one another's presence but I happened to overhear the 'mutt', her Alpha, mention that she respected me and totally understood where I was coming from when _Bella_ was pregnant with my beautiful niece, Renesmee. After hearing that interesting tidbit of information I decided to approach the _bitch_ and ask her about it. She was very hesitant to speak with me and I'll admit that we were both very put off by the other's, er, aroma, if you will. But she agreed to sit with me and I learned that we had more in common then I initially thought possible. She, much like myself, was very popular and considered beautiful (the boys words not her own) before being forced into this supernatural world we live in. She was betrayed and hurt by someone she thought would love her which does explains the animosity she used to exhibit towards the other Alpha male, the good-for-nothing, two-timing, worthless, egotistical bastard, Sam Uley. And that men are nothing but 'sex-obsessed, hormone driven jack-offs who would suck their own dicks to avoid developing a relationship if they could do so comfortably for hours on end' - end quote courtesy of Leah.

She's clever, witty, sarcastic, cynical, loyal, a realist, confident, strong, beautiful and best of all normal. Well normal in the sense that I've never met another female shape-shifter and she seems to find the whole Edward-Bella relationship to be 'just too fucked up for words'. Unlike the other women in my life I can openly talk to Leah without being scolded, being too predictive or having to _watch my tone_ because she's super sensitive and Edward wouldn't want her upset. Esme scolds me when I try to use vulgar language while Alice already knows the questions, comments or ideas I'm going to share with her before I even begin. What about Bella, you ask? What about her? I care nothing for her and since she has proven that Edward isn't gay there's not much else that needs to be said. Leah allows me to be 'me' and I do not feel a need to always be perfect, prim and proper around her.

She's a naturally born free spirit and I admire her for that. Leah has often snidely or grumbled out how beautiful she thinks I am but in all reality I believe that she is the truly beautiful one. I've seen old pictures of her before that Sam mongrel imprinted and even before they started dating. She just had this sparkle in her eyes and such a wonderful smile that just left me, and yes it is clichéd, breathless. She just has this natural beauty about her from the way she holds her head high with grace and confidence to just the sultry way she walks in heels. Yes, I've seen her walk in stiletto heels and I was completely floored.

Alice had just bought Bella a whole series of dresses and was trying to get her to walk in the heels, however, for some strange reason it was becoming a challenge for the newborn. To both the surprise of Alice and myself while the sheer hilarity of Leah we witnessed Bella fall flat on her face. I never thought I would live to see the day when a vampire would not be graceful. Leah literally fell off the couch in tears laughing as Bella groaned while picking herself up. Leah laughed so much that it was contagious and I too shared in the laugh. Bella feeling completely embarrassed demanded that Leah stop laughing and either 'put up or shut up'. Poor Bella's first mistake was challenging Leah and her second was interrupting her game of Guitar Hero. How Emmett talked her into joining his childish, imaginary band I will never know.

Leah hearing the challenge got up and grabbed a pair of stilettos and walked gracefully across the room without any sign of discomfort or struggle. Her walk was flawless and to add insult to injury Leah proceeded to dance in said heels. Leah certainly knows how to put a person in their place because after that Bella insisted on throwing a tantrum about how demoralizing and anti-feminist heels were since the only purpose to wearing them is to attract mate and she continued on rambling about how she had no need for that since she had her precious Edward. To wit Leah responded back with, "Translation: you can't do it because it's just too hard for Princess _Isa_bella. I'm sure Edward will teach you how to walk in heels because he's just so perfect at," and here she clasped her hands together, batted her eyelashes and sighed dreamily "everything." And that, that, _that is WHY I love_ Leah Clearwater. She outside of the mutt see that Edward is not perfect and is more of an annoyance than anything.

We were one and the same and yet total opposites at the same time. She was fire and I was ice. For Halloween Alice dressed us up at our respective element and I have to admit we looked pretty damn hot. From there every Halloween, for five years, we dressed complementing the other. That is how our relationship was and I had hoped it would stay like that forever. It seemed a given that the mutt would follow us wherever we went and I had hoped that she would come along too. Finally escape from the small town life on the Rez, get away from the pain of her heartbreak, and see the world. However, it would seem that it wasn't meant to be. She found love in the least likely of places and I know that we were all surprised by this bold declaration. I tried to convince her that was nothing more than just a simple crush, puppy love, a simple infatuation...but deep down inside I knew that it was more.

In the beginning of their relationship I hated him for 'coming between us' as I told him on multiple occasions. This, of course, led to some very crude remarks from him and my husband about some stupid male created lesbian fantasy the two had developed. But, he didn't change her. Over the years she had found a way to heal her own wounds by making friends, making amends and just trying to live life to the fullest. Although I still think that he had some kind of hand in the gradual change…at least that's what Eddie hints at. But Leah is my friend and I will do anything for her as I know she will do anything for me.

Leah Clearwater is clever, witty, sarcastic, cynical, loyal, a realist, confident, strong, beautiful and best of all she's my very best friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well there goes Rosalie's. It was actually kind of hard to write this because I didn't want to get too lovey-dovey since that doesn't seem to be part of Rose's character. But during Breaking Dawn I just had a feeling that Leah and Rosalie would just get along so well. Both would just have to get over their base instinct to kill one another but I'm sure that if Edward and Jacob could do so can they. Well as usual read and review.

Man, the Blackwater fans are always out in full force. I thought I might lure a Callwater fan but, nah, they're avoiding this like the plague.

But thanks for taking time and voting. Jacob is NUMBAH 1!! And he was actually number 1 in the poll too. ^-^ But with the response and the excitement I guess I'll save Jacob for last even though I already have half of his chapter already typed up. But Edward is next placing 3rd. So keep the votes coming.

Top Votes Currently:

1. Jacob

2. Rosalie

3. Edward

4. Paul

5. Emily

6. Embry

7. Bella

8. Renesmee

9. OC

10. Quil


	3. A Beautiful Mind

A Beautiful Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the thoughts being expressed. So na-na-na-NA! XD**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In all my years of life I've heard a variety of many different types of thoughts: some interesting, disturbing, depressing, vengeful, ludicrous and painful. But never have I ever come across one person to hold all of these varieties in a short span of time as Leah Clearwater. Leah Clearwater is Jacob's beta, his second-in-command, if you will. I've always found her thoughts to be very interesting because unlike some people her thoughts have an underlying meaning to them – a purpose.

When I first met Leah it was during the training to fight Victoria's army and Sam had called the wolves over to watch us fight; thereby learning how to effectively take down a vampire. I still find the irony of the situation laughable and at the time so did she. While the boys only sniffed us to distinguish us from the other 'leeches', as they took to calling us at the time, Leah took the time to purposely memorize every distinction of our scent. I was very impressed to hear how she had categorized and broken down the combination of our scents and could associate it with the correct owner. She was teased for even bothering to do such a thing since a leech was still a leech. But, I later learned that during the fight she used the knowledge to pinpoint when one of my family members were in trouble by the increase in 'that' particular scent. Like I mentioned she has a purpose or a method to her madness.

Our second meeting, this time in her human form, was not humorous at all in the least. During our second meeting I was bombarded with the anger and rage of a creature that was fast, efficient, determined and dangerous. At the time Bella was pregnant and Jacob had left driving off in a car that I had loaned him. It was hard at the time to pinpoint her exact thoughts and the reason for her arrival at our doorstep but all I knew was that it had to do with my love and _their_ friend. I will not even begin to describe the harsh language that Leah used on my precious Bella but I found myself filled with anger and rage. The amount of anger more than rivaled that of anything Rosalie has ever succeeding in bringing about in me – and that's saying a lot. But as she was walking out again I could see the 'purpose' behind her talk. It wasn't to upset Bella, per se, but rather to inform of her actions. Leah tired to convey to Bella that all of her actions will have consequences and that it was not fair for Jacob to suffer them all alone. As much as she angered me I had to agree with her and could see in her a way of taking care of my family's 'wolf problems'. I convinced Jacob to talk to Leah about what was said but I know the conversation did not come full circle because then Bella went into labor.

_Imprinting_. The knowledge that Jacob Black had imprinted on my daughter hit me pretty hard and I would've killed him then and there if he's thoughts weren't so _pure_. I know that Leah hates imprinting and it is because of her own broken heart involving the black wolf, Sam Uley. However, despite her harsh words she does not find fault with either party involved in imprinting. Rather, it's the concept and the _supposed_ reasoning behind imprinting that she loathes. Again, the purpose behind her harsh words about imprinting is that it is an intangible idea, merely a word but the effects of it are beautiful and destructive all in one. Thus, as Leah once explained me, "They say don't kill the messenger but in honesty you certainly can't kill the message. So who is there left to blame?" She simply stated one day when I felt bold enough to question her. And in this case who is there to blame for the sudden bond? I couldn't blame my own child because she was a baby. Jacob was the one who went and imprinted but there again…who do you blame? Do you blame anyone at all?

Over the years Leah has grown past her anger and although she still hates imprinting she does not let it control her life. For Leah imprinting means giving up taking responsibility for one's own actions and losing the spontaneity of life. It is giving up everything that has defined one as an individual and no longer controlling your paths. It is this epiphany that brought us together because I found myself able to speak to Leah about the struggles and woes I experienced during my courting time with Bella. Leah fully understood the problems and concerns I had in turning Bella and stated that becoming a wolf was pretty much similar. Leah lost her freedom to go and see the world, to experience going to college, meeting new people, finding a career, her niche in life and growing older and wiser. I told her that she has those options but she could only shake her head. "Imprinting is a burden and a freedom all in one. It frees the wolf from their 'eternal' contract of protecting La Push. The Elders have given consent to anyone who has imprinted to stop phasing so that they can grow old with their imprint." I remember looking at her in surprise because I was already well aware of the Quileutes' speculations about Leah's probability of birthing and imprinting – in one word, impossible. She was doomed to an eternity of protection, watching over as her family, friends and pack mates all grew old, had children, grandchildren and would eventually die. Imagine staying forever young while all those you know and love continue moving forward while you are stuck – frozen in time. It is for that reason that while in school we never reached out to any of our 'classmates' because the emotional attachment to such a fragile life is too much to bear. Otherwise our family would continue to grow with the amount of friends we would become attached to.

I do not believe that Leah ever shared this knowledge with Rosalie because of the fact that Rosalie would most likely hate the tribe even more. But, it was with that knowledge that I pulled together her pack and asked them their take on the Elders decision. Quil seemed perfectly fine with it but Jacob, Seth and Embry seemed to take it more seriously. I think the realization of the fact that Leah and Jacob could be the only two wolves left was something that none of the boys had ever given any thought to. Listening to Seth and Embry's thoughts it seemed that they were under the impression that somehow the three of them would always be together – the only ones of the original pack before the break yet to imprint along with Collin and Brady. Jacob, however, his thoughts seemed to drift to the possibility of Leah being alone. He seemed to question the idea of Leah being alone – Leah being without Jacob. Jacob being without Leah? I heard in his mind how it wasn't even an option or a possibility until I voiced it.

From there Jacob talked to his father, Billy, about Leah staying with him and the Cullens. It quickly became an ongoing discussion that eventually involved Sam's pack and the other members input. The thought of Leah leaving with Jacob was unfathomable for the other wolves because her home was in La Push. Meetings were called where even Carlisle and I were included considering how we were part of the reason for Leah's departure. Needless to say the entire Cullen family was all for having Leah travel with us – giving her the chance to see the world, experience high school again, go to college and do whatever else she wanted to do. Carlisle even put the option out that Embry, Seth and any of the other un-imprinted cubs were allowed to go with us when the time came. The arguing and fighting went on for months mainly due to the fact that Leah, herself, was on the fence trying to decide, "Should I stay or should I go". In fact, that song by The Clash became her theme song while trying to make up her decision.

I was impressed that Leah was weighing her options so carefully. "On one hand was freedom and the other the prison." At least that is how I placed it to her but she only laughed and said it wasn't that easy of a decision to make. I recall she turned and looked at me with a small smile – it was a rare beautiful smile.

Turning to look fully at her she asked me, "Edward, how can you choose between deciding to protect your family's past, present and future over protecting your own?" Her question held that _purpose_ behind it and I gained an understanding of Leah that had stayed hidden from me for years. I had deluded myself into believing that Leah had just let go of her pain, anger and woes but instead she had found love. She was in love and in that same thought she made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Rosalie, about her secret. I agreed knowing after so long that anything Leah Clearwater did always held some reason or purpose behind it. She was a selfless woman who would give anything for those around her to be happy – the love Bella and I held for one another paled in comparison. It pained me to keep the secret especially when I could easily alleviate her…pain? No, she wasn't in pain or misery over the man she loved – she was happy because he was happy. Although content is a much better word. But after so many years I knew that if anyone deserved a happy ending it was Leah Clearwater. She had suffered so much over my family's presence and traveled down a long, dark road by herself until she came to a point where she was able to accept the help of those around her.

My prayers were answered when the man she loved had worked up enough courage to confess his own love for her. She initially blamed me for his bold declaration accusing me 'meddling in her affairs – again' and it was quite a while before Leah would speak to me again. But, I didn't mind her silent treatment because she was no longer content but now happy. There were many who doubted their love for one another but I knew the truth and was glad that Fate had decided to bless Leah with the love she deserved.

Leah Clearwater is a beautiful woman with a beautiful heart and a beautiful mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So there goes Edward's thoughts on Leah. It took a while to get this going but once I started it just seemed to flow from there. Maybe I should do all of my writings on rainy days. But I'm not lucky enough to live in Seattle or the small town of Forks which I guess is all for the best because Lord knows I'd be hanging out in La Push. But thanks for taking time to read this chapter and well…it looks like Paul is up next. YAY! Funny how really Paul's thoughts kind of wrote itself. But as usual read and review!


	4. My Buddy Lee

My Buddy Lee

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own the characters mentioned but still love them all – not Sam so much. But Paul is still a jerk – a hot, sexy jerk but jerk nonetheless. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leah? As in Leah Clearwater? The only female wolf in all of La Push's history and possibly the world? Yea, I know her. And that bitch owes me fifty bucks! If you see her tell her that Paul Walker Meraz wants his money and if she ain't got it I'll take it out her scrawny light gray hide! HAHAHAHA!! Nah, I'm kidding but seriously don't mention the fifty bucks because I still owe her that plus probably some other bad call bets. But, no, she really is a bitch. Do you know that she flushed my Power Rangers down the toilet when I was 7?! Okay, okay, okay. So maybe she didn't actually flush them down the toilet but she gave me the idea of the Red and Black Ranger fighting in a whirlpool and so, fuck, I was an impressionable and handsome little boy and I tried it. I lost my Power Rangers **and** I stopped up the toilet which meant my Dad gave me a butt whooping. AND THAT'S WHY I hate Leah Michelle Clearwater…alright, fine. I'll admit I don't hate the bitch.

In fact, she's My Buddy Lee in the skin tight Dungarees. Lil' Lee-Lee, Lee, Bitchy Lee, Leeleekins, Leah-palooza! These are just some of the names I use when talking about said Leah Clearwater and she hates every single one of them – 'cept the Buddy Lee. I've known Leah all my life and from day one we went together like peanut butter and sardines. Good alone but just wrong together then again maybe that's a bit of a stretch because I actually like peanut butter and sardines. Oh, the wonderful combinations Rachel came up with during her pregnancy. But anyway I guess we could be like water and oil. Some how we always find a way to just sit on the other's skin and then the aggravation builds. Despite the fact that 2 ½ hours is our max limit to be in each other's presence before one of us blows up I wouldn't change one thing about her. We've always had a strange respect for one another. We've always been nothing but upfront and honest with one another. I love her the way she is – bitch, fur, sarcastic comments and all.

Our fathers never really got along and we always joke about how it's our job to carry on that grudge. I think it all started with a supposed car accident where neither could agree who was at fault and thus the other refused to pay for the damage. I'll even admit I used to have a crush on Leah same as every other healthy, able-body teenage boy with half a brain and eyes that could see. She was hot! Don't tell Rachel I said that though – can't have her locking up shop on me. I know Sam would like to think that he was the only guy with the balls to ask Leah out. Nope, that award goes to yours truly. I asked her out as we were walking home together after detention – we were caught cursing at one another and for some reason the teacher thought it was a good idea to have us serve it together. Heh, like we wouldn't just continue our argue in detention. But anyway she had just thrown a great insult at me and I asked her out. Actually I said, "Buddy Lee you're too much. Let's go out."

"Go out?" She repeats.

"Yea, you know? Date, go out on a date with me."

"Wow, you're the first guy to ask me." She says thoughtfully.

"That's because the boys are afraid of you. I'm not." I tell her proudly and we both laugh because it's true.

"Thanks Paulie but I'm gonna hafta pass." She says wiping away a tear. "Wouldn't want either of us to go to jail." We both laugh again because chances are we'd try and kill one another – either way the police would be called.

Leah was 'My Buddy Lee', you know like the jean mascot? She just had that endearing smile and those eyes that were just all her own. No matter what shit came her way she always came through with that smile. That is until Sam Uley came along and went. I hated Sam for hurting My Buddy Lee. She became angry and volatile thanks to that bastard. I tried to be there for her same as everyone else in the beginning but I couldn't. Leah made it hard to be around her because she thought everyone was trying to 'pity her'. I guess maybe some of us did seem to pity her but that's only 'cuz I didn't have my girlfriend cheat on me with my cousin – hell I didn't even have a girlfriend to start with. But the girl could cut you like glass and leave you bleeding on the side of the road. I still walked her home everyday after school, we only lived a block away from one another, but then Sam started showing up. He told me to stay away from her.

It pissed me off that he had the balls to tell me to stay away from _his _Lee-Lee. Plus, it seemed as if he was following her. Every morning and every afternoon he was there. One day I had finally had enough of Sam Uley and his crazy stalker-ish attitude. After I walked Leah home he approached me again as always. He hadn't said anything that day but just looked at me and that pissed me off. I went off on him telling him how much he had hurt and fucked up _My Buddy Lee_'s life, that he was an asshole and needed to be shot and hung along with his whore of a girlfriend, Emily. That pushed him over the edge and everything else after that seems like some kind of dream or nightmare. We both phased at the same time and the moment I phased I felt the anger, pain, regret and shame Sam was feeling over Leah. It was too much and that knocked the fight right out of me.

I lost My Buddy Lee that day. I couldn't trust myself around her and my desertion only added to her pain and feelings of rejection. I got over the feelings by ignoring Leah and focusing on the task of seeking out the blood thirsty leeches. I felt like shit the first couple of times when Leah would try and talk to me asking what was going on. Where I had disappeared to? Why the fuck I was hanging out with Sam? Her questions were so persistent and I could hear the hurt in her voice when she asked about Sam. Even though neither of us would ever admit it Leah was a great friend. Sure we fought all the time whether it was verbally or physically but isn't that what friends do? Put your ass back in place when you get out of hand? Keep you on your toes? Tease and insult one another?

I forced to sit back and watch Leah change through the eyes of Jared, Embry and eventually Jacob. With every member who joined the pack it seemed like the entire rez was loosing the old Leah more and more. Imagine my surprise and exhilaration when Sam told us that Seth _and_ Leah Clearwater had phased. First, I was in shock just like everyone else but then I went from surprised to skeptical and then finally glad. I had My Buddy Lee back! I know my feelings only confused the rest of pack because we were always at each others throats in public…and maybe alone too. But, we had an understanding. Shit, I didn't' give a damn. "Lee?"

"Hey Paul." She greets quietly.

"How's My Buddy Lee in the skin tight Dungarees?" She laughed, genuinely! It wasn't a bitter, angry and sarcastic laugh that we had all heard about in passing. It was her old laugh and I had brought that out in her.

"I tore them." She answers.

"So…that means you're naked? Awesome." After that I stayed with Leah and Seth until they both calmed down enough to phase back.

I actually thought Lee being surrounded by family and friends would help bring her back from the cynical, sarcastic bitch she had become. It probably would've worked if Sam wasn't the head of the pack. Correction, if he wasn't _in_ the pack altogether. Sharing the mind link with Sam was sheer torture for her. Lee had to wake up and sleep with the overwhelming sense of love that Sam held for Emily. Eventually she would've gotten over it but Sam had never gotten over her. I guess Sam called himself keeping his love for Leah hidden but he couldn't. I saw it in his eyes when Emily wasn't around. It pissed me off when once while on patrol I caught him fantasizing about Leah. Initially, I thought it was Emily and tried to ignore it but I caught a glimpse of Leah's face and sensing my anger and shock Sam phased leaving me alone. That asshole! No wonder Leah was angry.

In the beginning Lee confided in me. Seth was too young to talk to and Jake was busy chasing the albino Bella 'love-a-leech' Cullen. I made the mistake of recalling what I thought was one of Sam's fantasies which turned out to be a memory. Lee told me about Sam's infidelity, that he slept with her while trying to get with Emily. Lee cried or rather howled mournfully at the replay in our heads. It pained her that despite her desire to let go Sam was still holding onto her.

What could I do? I didn't know how to comfort a girl, let alone Leah Clearwater. A guy? 'I would've told a guy to suck it up! The bitch ain't worth it. She fucked up, not you. Forget her.' But as much as I wanted to tell her that Sam was a fucked up bastard who wasn't worthy of her from Day One! To forget his sorry ass. Problem was? She couldn't forget him. She had to see him everyday. She couldn't get away from him and was forced to have him tell her what to do everyday. The pack needed her and so she stayed.

She sucked it up and dealt with it in her own way. She became reclusive, quiet and un-Lee-Lee like. It scared all of us – Sam more than anyone. A quiet Leah Clearwater was dangerous Leah Clearwater Sam just explained to all of us once. We were encouraged to do something to bring her out of her shell and we tried. To bring her back I did the only thing I knew could be done to get something out of her. I was a jerk, plain and simple. I insulted her and she gave it right back. The girl is a capping queen. To the others it seemed as if we were seriously going at it but we never came to a serious fight. They all turned and attacked me because _I _was the jerk. Bad move. They didn't know what kind of relationship we had and so what happened? My Buddy Lee came to my rescue. She turned on every last one of them lashing out with their fears, secrets and insecurities. I laughed my ass off at every insult she threw. Jacob and his lust for a crazy, flat-chested, popsicle-dick loving albino bitch. Jared's gay love for Tresemme shampoo with aloe and because Kim just so happened to use the same brand is why he imprinted. Sam's short fuse which is why when they finally did have sex he came first before she even had a chance to get started. How she knew so much about them I don't know but I will admit she crossed the invisible line when she turned on Embry.

Leah's therapy was making Sam, or rather trying to make Sam forget the fact that he loved her – to just let it go. For some reason it only made him recall his love more. Sam wished for the old Leah back and continually reminded her that he missed his Lee-Lee. That bastard.

I missed her when the pack finally split. I lost My Buddy Lee to Jacob Black and his love for Bella Swan. Since there were now two Alphas it caused a whole lot of tension between the two packs. I knew everything was better when Lee woke me up one morning. "Dude, where's my fuckin' schnitzel. Hey wake up. Wake up you asshole! Wake up!"

"What? What?" I groan out and look up to see Leah standing over me. She had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy.

"You ate my fuckin' schnitzel."

"What?"

"You ate my fuckin' schnitzel."

"Well it was in there. If you put it in there then it's fair game for anyone who wants to eat it." I said matter-of-factly with an obvious 'duh' in my voice. I had been sleeping over on the Black's couch. "You gonna karate chop my ass now?" I ask laughing as I sit up.

"I should." She says and sits down next to me. She was the only person on the whole rez that shared my love for Tenacious D with Jack Black and Kyle Gass. I never learned what had upset her that day but I knew that she needed comfort and for some reason she didn't want to be bothered with her pack mates. I didn't mind sitting up with her because she was my pack mate, my sister.

Leaving Sam's pack was the best thing she did and although I've missed hearing her random thoughts and picking on her. It would seem that now she has someone in her life and I'm…happy, kinda sort of. Okay, so I'm really not happy but I tolerate the guy. He's been there for her when the rest of us were busy with our imprints. Rachel thinks they make a cute couple – I don't know about that. But Leah says that she loves him and he says the same. I know I'm not alone when I made a promise that if he hurt My Buddy Lee in the skin tight Dungarees that I'll castrate him in his sleep. But the point is Leah Clearwater can be a snide, cynical and sarcastic bitch but she's like a sister to me and you gotta love your family. So yea, I Paul Walker Meraz love Leah Michelle Clearwater even if she did talk me into flushing my Power Rangers…but don't tell nobody.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well there goes Paul. It's funny but I originally wrote Paul before I even touched Sam. While reading New Moon and Eclipse for some reason I just had this feeling that Leah had a relationship with all of her pack mates before the imprinting horror that ensued. Paul and Jacob seemed to rag on her the most and sometimes don't you give your friends the hardest time? But, there you go. Hope you guys enjoyed it and according to the poll Emily is up next and I won't lie this is going to be tough for me because I don't like Sam or Emily for what they did. I'm hoping to find the shining light in Emily because I don't honestly believe that anyone within the Cullens or the wolves is a 'bad' individual and I'm trying to fight my bias towards Leah but I love the girl. I've been there, got a t-shirt, asked for a refund, got bitch slapped and told 'NO SOUP FOR YOU!'

But there is a tie between Emmett and Renesmee (holds back bile) – ugh. LOL, j/k…I hope. But I need to know who should come up after Emily? And I know Edward said that Jacob imprinted on Nessie and so now it's anyone's game of who's going to win our favorite she-wolf's heart. Some people are still saying 'please let it be Jacob' while others are asking 'is it Embry?' And others are just frustrated because the wolf is still in sheep's clothing. And no, no that's not a hint. I'm not sure who I want yet so let's here the cries! I'll let you ladies…and gents? Are there any guys out there? But anyway keep up the votes for the final mystery man and let me know who comes up next after Emily.

Thanks now review because no one likes a closet reader reads like a phantom in the night and disappears without a word. Just so you know I check my 'Hits' every day. I know who's been snooping and I see you! You're not even international. You're in Virginia, aren't ya? Yea, I know you! *points accusing finger* I KNOW YOU!!


	5. The Princess and The Warrior

The Princess and The Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.**

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, far away from the continual rainy days and away from the confines of Reservation life, there lived two girls. One girl was a princess who dreamed of meeting her handsome prince and living happily ever after. The other girl was a warrior who dreamed of seeing the world, testing her strength and finding love on the field of battle. The two girls despite their differences were the best of friends and even called one another sister. There wasn't anything that the Princess wouldn't do for her Warrior and there wasn't anything the Warrior wouldn't do for her Princess. The Princess envied the Warrior because she could go out and have wonderful adventures that she would return and later regale the Princess with. The Warrior, thanks to her father, participated in all things even if they were set aside for the boys. While the Warrior, also, envied the Princess for her grace and charm. But then one day the Princess received a letter from her sister, the Warrior, stating that she had found love and wanted the Princess to meet her fiancé. The Princess feelings were bittersweet about the upcoming marriage. The Warrior was rough-and-tumble, crude, aggressive and, and bossy. Yet it was the Warrior who had already snagged a boyfriend and was now engaged to be married before the Princess. Wasn't the Princess everything that a guy wanted in a wife? She was pretty, polite, quiet, devoted, loved to cook and clean – what did the Warrior have that the Princess didn't? But sucking up her feelings the Princess went to go visit her sister and see this man who had won the Warrior's heart. The moment the Princess set eyes on the handsome Knight she knew she had found her Prince Charming. However, Prince Charming ran away hurting the Princess and confusing the Warrior. The Princess tried to hide her love for the Knight from the Warrior fearing the Warrior would…well beat her up, as it wouldn't have been the first time. However, love won out and the Princess married her handsome Prince. While the Warrior…realizing that it was true love forgave the Princess and the Prince giving them her blessing to live a long and happy life together forever and ever. And the Princess along with her Prince and Warrior lived together happily as babies were born and looked after by the Warrior.

At least that is how I would've liked the story to have ended. My name is Emily and I was the Princess once upon a time and my cousin, Leah, was the Warrior. Growing up we both always loved playing make-believe but on two different levels. I wanted us to be princesses that would sit up in a tower waiting for some handsome princes to come along and rescue us. While Leah wanted to be a warrior or a knight who would go out seeking adventures and saving princesses and maybe a prince or two along the way. We combined our two ideas together and had many adventures where Leah would always wind up saving me in the end. Truth was she was my hero always standing up for me and defending me when others would put me down. Leah was strong, bold, brassy and determined. She didn't believe in gender roles and anything that a boy challenged her to do she'd accept and try to do it better. I admired that about her but I was too afraid to try and emulate her. I've always been a bit quiet, shy and introverted. It usually takes me a while to warm up to people but I also love pleasing those around me.

I just wish there had been a way to please two of the most important people in my life at the same time. Just as my story said I had mixed emotions over Leah's engagement to Sam Uley. It wasn't because I knew Sam – I had only heard small whispers and rumors about Sam from some of the boys on the Rez. I knew that he was dating my cousin and sometimes news crosses reservations. But, Leah was always so tomboyish that I didn't think that she'd get married before me. I grew up listening to the Makah boys complain about how annoying and stupid Lee was – whenever she came up with Aunt Sue or Uncle Harry there'd always be a competition between her and the boys. Sometimes Leah won and other times the boys won but it seemed that boys didn't like a girl that was adventurous and out-going. They wanted a girl that was shy, quiet, polite, kind-hearted, a great cook and would make a great mother to their children. I so wanted to be married when I was little and strived to be everything the boys talked about.

What did Leah Michelle Clearwater have that I Emily Marie Young was lacking? Sure Leah could cook thanks to Aunt Sue but she never let the boy win when she could help it. In fact, when she won she proudly and obnoxiously declared it. Saying many times over, "YOU SEE WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE WARRIOR?!" And she would proceed to gloat and dance around which I considered to be very un-lady like. Although it was funny and I always felt proud of her for winning. But there was just something in her that boys always liked and admired in her. But, getting back on track I went to go congratulate my sister on her engagement and plan her wedding for her – she wouldn't want to participate in it anyway.

Things changed the moment I saw Sam Uley – the world seemed to slow down and watching him walk in was just the most beautiful and hottest thing I had ever seen. He was tall, muscular, strong and had a quiet presence about him. It was like watching a sappy love story where there's bird chirping and the screen gets slightly hazy and sparkly because the guy is just that wonderful. I straightened up and put on my best smile – he took one look at me and then took off running. Leah was confused and angered but I was hurt, ashamed and embarrassed. I had fallen in love with my sister's fiancé and on top of that he literally took off running for the hills at the sight of me. Leah apologized profusely for his rude behavior and explained that he'd been acting strange for about a year now and not to take it personally. Leah even complained about why she was even then agreeing to marry him since he wanted to keep so many damn secrets from her. I gasped at her choice of words but also because she was agreeing to marry someone who wasn't totally open to her.

When I asked why she agreed she looked at me and just blinked. I sat staring back her trying to figure out what had just happened – Leah was speechless. "Expectations, maybe?" Leah finally answered with a shrug. She went on explaining how she loved Sam but since his change it had become a strain on their relationship. That she was trying to be "patient, understanding and supportive" of him per Aunt Sue's advice. Leah had convinced herself that by sticking it through that things between her and Sam would get better and that their love would still continue to grow. I tried to convince Leah that she should call the engagement off since things weren't so great between the two of them. I had my motives but as much as I wanted to get married I didn't want to settle and neither should the Warrior.

I never told Leah until she confronted me later but I had started seeing Sam behind her back and I hated myself every single time Sam and I were together. I felt so dirty whenever he and I would kiss knowing that she was at home probably wondering where he was. Eventually Sam won me over but it was only after I learned the truth behind his strange behavior and this strange and powerful attraction we had for one another. Sam told me that he had finally called it off with Leah which frightened and angered me because she had attacked him in her anger. I was scared because if he had mentioned my name then I knew what would happen next. Leah would show up at my house calling me out into the yard where she would literally hand my ass to my parents and while I'm in the yard bleeding, crying and being laughed at by the other teens on the rez she would yell her battle cry, "YOU SEE?! DO YOU SEE, EMILY? DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE WARRIOR?!"

Sam had upset my cousin, my sister, my hero which angered me and I told him that I couldn't do this. I couldn't face her in her time of need knowing that I had a hand in it. Sam became furious saying that he did it for me, for _us_. That he had gotten his ass kicked by 'The Warrior' and had to sit up in his room nursing his wounds for three-days. We argued, it was our first and last argument, because my face was mutilated and the scars I bear forever act as a reminder of my betrayal and the part I played in her heartbreak.

The guilt I felt when Leah came up to see me after the 'bear attack' was too much for me to bear. I sobbed uncontrollably when Leah arrived but she only soothed me and tried to calm me down. She even joked about going out and shooting the bear that dared raised a paw to her sister, Emily. That made me laugh and cry all in one because she had already made my attacker suffer both physically and emotionally.

Leah was devastated when she later found out that _I_ was the girl Sam had left her for. She turned and walked away from me and when I tried to apologize she said, "Save it, Emily. Sam already apologized. You're obviously not sorry for what you've done because otherwise you wouldn't be living in _my_ house." Her words cut deeper than Sam's claws ever could. I lost my cousin the moment I announced my engagement to her former fiancé. Aunt Sue, Uncle Harry and even Seth were furious and refused to have anything to do with me. Even my own family turned on me calling me a 'good-for-nothing, selfish home wrecker'. Even my own mother disapproved of my engagement but there wasn't anything I could do to fight it. I loved Sam and he loved me. I had hoped that _our_ love would eventually extend to my family and especially Leah. That would see how happy we were and all would be forgiven.

It because I lost my family that I was so quick to adopt Sam's family or rather pack. I did all that I could to be nice, sweet, patient and loving to the boys. I selfishly loved and catered to them to ease the pain I felt over hurting my sister, the Warrior.

I will admit that it was a long hard road and for a moment when I learned that Leah had become a wolf – I felt certain that she'd forgive me and would love me same as the others. Funny, how things didn't work out that way. Leah, very much like Jacob, seemed naturally geared to challenge Sam and whatever decision he would make. Her transformation brought my cousin back to me but all I got was her body – her heart and friendship was lost to me.

It has taken many years for Leah to now forgive me and I would like to think that it was during the Council-Cullen meeting about her fate. The two packs were divided over whether or not Leah should stay in La Push to protect and look over any new wolves or leave with Jacob and the Cullens making a life for herself. The imprints weren't supposed to speak but I couldn't help myself. I told them that Leah had made many sacrifices for her family, friends and the pack – that she was entitled to make this decision on her own without the Elders, two Alphas, wolves or vampires interfering. I finally told Sam that Leah was marrying him because it was expected of her and the look he gave you'd think I'd put his favorite dish in front of his face and said, "This is all for Paul."

Leah thanked me, genuinely, for speaking up and standing up for her. I realized then that was all she wanted me to do to make amends. After her transformation, Leah was alone despite the number of people surrounding her. No one stood up for her or even with her – everyone was against her. The imprints, her pack mates and even life itself. From there our relationship began to rebuild itself and Leah confessed that she had fallen in love with someone. She never told me who it was until he had confessed his love for her as well. I will admit that I was very surprised and shocked to say the least to see _him_ standing there next to her.

The Warrior had found her love on the field of battle. He was her equal in every way and most importantly he had helped heal her without even realizing it. When I learned the news I started crying because I was so happy for her and knew that she'd found her love. It was funny seeing them interact because they were the best of friends and it was different – refreshing even. After seeing only imprints interact together for so long it was humbling to see them argue over the smallest thing but then make up just as passionately. They chose to be together and they were choosing to stay together. He will always have a special place in my heart because he's brought about the happy ending I've longed for, for so long.

Leah is my sister, my best friend and my hero – again. She's the woman I've always have and always will admire.

A/N: Well there goes Emily. I won't lie I tried to write something but then scraped it and got caught up in thinking about New Day – ugh, that train wreck. But then this morning the 2-year old comes in yelling for milk at 6:30 in the freakin' A.M. And of course afterwards I couldn't fall back to sleep and figured ah, hell, why not write something for Emily. So there you go. But TOMORROW IS THE DAY! I GO TO THE MIDNIGHT SHOW OF NEW MOON!! . Then I'm taking the niece on Friday night (it's going to be a mad house) and then on Saturday I'm going with some old co-workers from the last job. I am going to soak up as much Jacob and Paul hotness as I can! Oh and just an update on the Team Jacob v Team Edward war going on at the j-o-b. JACOB HAS PULLED INTO THE LEAD!! I pulled some pictures of Taylor from his GQ photo shoot and sent them to my friend who's Team Edward (ugh). She saw the one photo of him in the blue shirt where he's got that 'Yea, I'm so fuckin' hot' look and said she just found a reason to switch teams. Well the pictures have circulated from their and Team Taylor has grown from 8 to 17!! S-U-C-C-E-S-S!! THAT'S THE WAY YOU SPELL SUCCESS!!


	6. Two Of a Kind

Two Of a Kind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But it's strange because a lot of things and people seem to own me. And it's not Jacob Black own me in a good way either. -_-; Sighs. LOL.**

* * *

So the existence of a half-vampire is a very interesting and lonely life, to say the least. I've spent my entire life with my aunt and have come across my sisters from time-to-time; but never anyone else like me, no other males. I'm the only male half-human, half-vampire hybrid. I've tried not to let it get to me but knowing that you're the only one of your kind is hard. My aunt can empathize but it's not the same and even my sisters have one another to confide in.

Imagine my surprise when I found another hybrid like myself, more like the surprise that my father had absolutely nothing to do with it. Her name was Renesmee…apparently her mother named her by combining both of her grandmothers' names into one, she must've have been big into the American tabloid combination of names like…uh, Tomcat and Brangelina; just odd and yes, I'm sure many would consider my name, Nahuel, to be weird. But it's a fairly common name…back about 200 years ago. She was a cute kid and at the time I really interested in her mother, Isabella, trying to figure out how and why she survived when my mother and, I suppose, step-mothers all died. She seemed more focused on her mate, the child and the big Native boy to really pay me much attention and decided to ask around. The Cullens did not provide very much information and I really didn't expect a whole lot since vampires seem to look down upon humans and their frailties – it's not really a conscious act but I think it was more or less protecting 'Bella's' privacy. So I moved on to the wolves.

The wolves were very interesting because from what I gathered from Carlisle they share the same amount of chromosomes as the hybrids. Their transformation, although slow in some, can be very quick thus allowing them the ability to surprise unsuspecting attackers. Their body temperature is a constant 108.9° and they possess amazing healing capabilities. As a hybrid we do not heal as fast as these 'shape shifters' and I am convinced that what we lack in brute strength and healing, we more than make up with our camouflage, speed and agility. That is until I saw the small gray wolf running one day. I vaguely recalled seeing this wolf out in the field but never much after that.

Imagine my surprise when I learned the smaller wolf was a female; a girl named Leah. What intrigued me about her was that she was the only one of her kind very much like me. I stayed at the Cullens home hanging around the baby and the Native boy, Jacob Black, in hopes of having a meeting with her. When I expressed this interest Jacob laughed at me and told me that, 'she'd probably much rather drag her ass across glass then talk to a vampire, half-blooded or not'. I learned that she was angry blaming the Cullens and Bella for not only her transformation but her woes as well. But that only made me more determined to talk to her and see what her thoughts and feelings were about being the only one of her kind. Edward, the mind-reader, advised me against my attempts stating that he could not and would not be held accountable if I was hurt; that approaching her might be construed as a threat and would be a breach in the treaty.

If there's anything I've learned over my many years of living its patience. I observed her interacting with her pack mates and found she had a very short-temper. Two wolves especially seemed to annoy her most; that being Jacob Black, the big red wolf, and Quil, the chocolate colored wolf. The other two, her brother, Seth, and Embry, seemed to not test her patience. It's hard to know what happened to trigger her rampage but from my understanding it seems to involve the two that have 'imprinted' on children; which leaves me wondering are their thoughts_ that_ inappropriate? Jacob has explained that isn't the case but rather that Leah would grow annoyed with their incessant thoughts of their imprints. They, Jacob and Quil, have been making attempts to curb their thoughts since she is a very vicious fighter once she gets a hold of her prey.

I will admit that Leah has been a tough egg to crack or so the saying goes but I eventually wore her down; most likely with some assistance from her pack mates. It took me six-months to get within 50-ft of her without her turning and running away from me. I'll never forget that day because it was like being a biologist studying your favorite animal for the longest time and being rewarded with their trust and comfort with your presence.

~*~*~*~*~

She was a beautiful wolf with long, lean legs that were proof of her speed (obviously, she is geared to run down the vampires or circle ahead), her coat is long and thick of a very light silvery gray color. Her eyes a bright yellow that show a sign of how alert and bright she is. I happened upon her today laying down in the forest off one of the 'patrol' paths. I know she heard me coming because her ears were already turned in my direction. I acknowledge her presence with a brief 'hello' as has become my custom with her. She sits up looking at me and I think she's finally looking at me because her nose twitches as her eyes look me over.

After a couple of minutes she is done and lays back down resting her head on her front paws. I take a step forward to get closer to her but she immediately shoots right up with a deep and threatening growl. I freeze in place and offer up my hands in defense. "Sorry…I, I just want to sit on the log." I explain quietly and quickly. She slowly lays back down as I carefully inch over to the log only a few feet away. She huffs loudly once I'm finally seated; I think she was annoyed by my slow process in sitting down. "I didn't mean to startle you." She, I suppose, scoffs at my comment in a way only a canine can. I chuckle at my own statement mainly because I wasn't trying to be quiet at all and was, in fact, whistling as I was out for a walk.

"My name is Nahuel by the way. We've never been properly introduced." I say just looking for anything to get her used to me; I think she rolls her eyes at me. "I'm from South America, ever been?" She groans. "I guess not. I hear you're only…what, 20, now?" I ask and she raises her eyebrows. Most likely out of curiosity over who is feeding me information. But then I realize that it wasn't about me at all; suddenly a huge black wolf, only a bit smaller than Jacob, shows up. He seems surprised by our presence together and growls dangerously at me. I stay seated showing up my hands as Leah gets up and stretches letting out a huge yawn. She disappears behind the cover of some trees and for the first time ever I see her in her human form. She's beautiful; her olive-colored skin is smooth and flawless, her hair, although short and rumpled, fits her face perfectly. She has the longest and softest eyelashes I've ever seen. Her lips are full and plump. And before I can look beyond her face the black wolf growls and starts at me in a threatening manner.

"He's not harming anyone." Leah says and I hear her voice for the first time as well. She has a soft, earthy voice that can be light and warm if she wasn't so angry right now. The black wolf quickly turns to looks at her and back at me. "He's been trying to talk to me for months." She answers him seemingly to be able to understand him despite their different forms. "Say what you came to say and go." She orders crossing her arms over chest in a commanding tone. The black wolf disappears for a moment and out comes a huge man (are all shape shifting males so huge?) standing at least about 6'6" with broad shoulders and a huge frown. His nostrils flare as his eyes find me still so close to Leah.

"Why are you hanging out with _the_ half-breed?" The new male questions and I only sigh at his comment. I've heard it before even among vampires.

"Like I said he's not bothering anyone. State your business and get the hell outta here." Leah orders harshly her eyes narrowing and a growl rumbling from her chest. I will admit being very much intrigued by her interaction with this male; maybe there is still hostility and aggression between the two packs?

"Lee-Lee, listen,"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She demands her fists clenching and her body starting to shake. "Look, Sam, make it quick. I haven't got all day and believe it or _not_ I was actually in a good mood before you came along." I frown hearing her statement that I may've missed out on an opportunity to get to know her. I, unfortunately, make my disappointment known to the Sam person.

"What are you so upset about?" Sam asks turning his anger on me.

"Well…if you _must_ know," I begin not appreciating his attitude in the least bit. "I've been trying to talk to Ms. Leah Clearwater for a _very_ long time now. She _finally_ allows me the opportunity to sit within her presence and _then you_ come along and may have ruined everything." I snap not really caring if I was provoking an attack. I mean I've been at this waiting game with Leah for months now and, of course, I'm going to express any anger and disappointment I may feel over having my chance taken away because of this mongrel's interference.

"You've _what_?!" He snarls angrily at me as I see his body start to violently shake. I quickly jump up readying to defend myself. "Why are you following her? What business do you have with Lea?" He demands angrily and the hint of possessiveness is in his voice.

"That is none of your business." I hiss angrily as Leah stands back watching our interaction with a hint of boredom. "And I would never do anything to annoy her either unlike you." And that comment seems to be the straw that broke the wolf's back. In an instant the male transform and comes raging straight towards me. I've grossly underestimated the wolves' speed because this huge black wolf is faster than I anticipated and I didn't put enough distance between us. He is quickly knocked to the side by Leah as she puts her body between the two of us and snarls viciously at the black wolf. He tries to maneuver past her but she refuses to let him come any closer. Eventually the rest of the Cullens' pack shows up and Sam leaves growling and snarling…to himself, I'd suppose.

~*~*~*~*~

After that day Leah started opening up to me. I later learned it was because I impressed her by standing up to Sam and even though his presence annoyed me after that day; I was really glad that he did show up. I explained to Leah why I was so interested in her and she seemed hesitant at first to acknowledge our similarities but she eventually opened up to me. My heart grieved for her over her broken heart involving Sam; who I disliked more and more whenever Leah would talk about him. The loss of her father and how much she missed and loved him made me envious of her childhood and sad that such a wonderful man died while mine continued running around using humans as his guinea pigs. I was surprised at the harsh treatment and lack of understanding that she received at the hands of pack brothers and was grateful that Jacob had broken from the main pack giving her a sense of relief.

Despite all the warnings I found that I rather enjoyed Leah's company and her coming to the house was the highlight of my day. When she wasn't busy spending time with her family, the pack, patrolling or playing dress up with Alice and Rosalie or just playing with Emmett; she'd spend her time with me. It was the time alone that I especially enjoyed whether we were walking along a trail, sitting by the river or talking over a picnic lunch. Being with Leah has always been so easy and natural. Our time together didn't always focus on the fact that we were each alone among our kind. I started to teach her Spanish which she soaked up and she showed me how to dance. Even as a half-human, half-vampire 'going out' is a luxury I could never afford; I really never felt comfortable leaving my aunt alone. But with the Cullens at home to keep her company it was easy to just follow Leah wherever she wants to go. We started going out to clubs and even to the movies; that is whenever the rest of the pack didn't feel like tagging along.

Over the years we've grown close and she's easily become the best friend I'd not been able to find. I became her 'Nahu' and she became my 'Mickey'; just little pet names that we called that no one else had ever used. The pet names made our relationship special and different from any of the others that we shared with those around us. Just when things between Leah and I were going great my aunt felt the need to return home; if only just a little while and I had to go with her. Saying good bye to Leah was one of the hardest things I ever had to do and it made me feel…great knowing that she was going to miss me as much as I'd miss her. In fact, that was when we shared our first kiss…where neither of us was drunk. I'm not sure how it happened and I would be lying if I said I didn't know why. I had slowly started falling for Leah; with her laughter, the way her eyes would shine when her favorite song would come on, how cute she pouts when someone else is right but she's wrong, the way she calls me 'Nahu' as a pet name (it's mostly the way her lips pucker just slightly when she says it) and how peaceful she looks when she's asleep.

I'll never forget our kiss because afterwards if she had asked me to stay in La Push with her; there is no doubt in my mind I would've. I had managed to pull her off to side away from prying eyes and nosey wolves. I think her pack feared that she'd leave with me since we both talked about all the places we wanted to travel too. It seemed odd at the time because we never really once ever mentioned leaving together…unless we were drunk…again. But, once we were separated from the others I remember looking into her eyes and seeing the sadness in them. I rested my forehead on hers enjoying her warmth and her scent; while Renesmee mentioned enjoying Jacob's scent and the taste of his blood I was very much the same with Leah. Her scent always cried out to me and if I wasn't venomous I would've tried to taste her blood years ago. It's partly this reason that I'd tried not to get to intimate with Leah in fear of what would happen to her if I lost control. "How long will you be gone, Nahu?" Leah asked softly and I couldn't help but chuckle at the realization of her softly puckered lips so close to my own.

"Not sure but I'll come back to see you often, Mickey." I promise wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. We'd had this conversation before when I told her that I was leaving but Jacob and Seth were around thus making it awkward to have her _this_ close in their presence.

"Don't forget to write me."

"What? Like everyday?" I ask with a small smile teasing her. We both laughed because neither of us were the hopeless romantic type and when things got too sweet between us we'd crack a joke to redirect the mood. I guess she was protecting herself too.

"Not everyday. That's just gay and pointless. At least once a week."

"I could email you?"

"Well emailing everyday isn't so bad because then it'll be like a chat." She says after giving it some thought.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask pulling her in for a tight hug and burying my nose into the crook of her neck. Both of our hearts are racing and if it's possible mine goes double when I feel her soft lips on my neck. She leans back as do I and with a slow nod of her head and that beautiful encouraging smile we do. Kissing her is slow, gentle and yet so worth the wait – just like our friendship. I fight back the urge to deepen our kiss and when we pull back I can't help but give her a huge smile; especially since she is blushing. "I'll be back. I promise." I tell her as there are now many voices calling out our names.

So the existence of a half-vampire is a very interesting and lonely life, to say the least. I've spent my entire life with my aunt and have come across my sisters from time-to-time; but never anyone else like me, no other males. I'm the only male half-human, half-vampire hybrid. I've tried not to let it get to me but knowing that you're the only one of your kind is hard. My aunt can empathize but it's not the same and even my sisters have one another to confide in. However, with Leah I know that I've found my partner, my other half and after sadly leaving my Mickey behind over three years ago; I'm finally returning back to her. We've kept in touch and I've occasionally stopped into La Push to see her as I've been out helping the Volturri try to locate my father. But that search is finally over and I'm ready to see my best friend again.

* * *

A/N: Well here goes the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but I just couldn't find the 'right way' to get Emmett's chapter out. But I've missed everyone reviews and guesses so much and decided I'd go ahead and pull something together. So...uh, yea, yea there you go. Oh! o Is it Nahuel? Note how this is only part 1. I'm sick of ya'll thinking you always know who it is...*frustration stemming from the last update from A Day In the Life of the Renegades*. YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING! You all just assume that it's Jacob. T-T Well...not everyone and...that's the end of my rant. Just woke up from a nap and finished typing this chapter out so some of is part of a sleepy stupor. LOL. But thanks for taking the time to review and welcome to my new readers. Pleasure reading your reviews. And to everyone else *narrows eyes*...I've got nothing to say but thanks for reading. Although a review would be greatly appreciated. I've received some really great constructive criticism in my reviews and some threats...mostly from Ozzie by we both know why. LOL.

Do that wonderful thing that you all do that has me smile everytime my iPhone (WHICH BY THE WAY IS FINALLY BACK!! I'VE MISSED YOU IPHONE!! OH, HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!!). Literally I danced around the house with my niece and I bid farewell to my mother saying how it was nice getting to know her again but that now my life and my soul would be sucked back into the world of handheld texting, tweeting and updating my stats of Facebook. ^-^ But, believe it or not Fallout 3 has become a heavy contender for my soul. Lucky for you guys fanfiction won out tonight. Basically, be proud of yourselves and leave me great reviews so that I can continue seeking the positive reinforcement and encouragement that you guys offer.

PS - If you've read Decision I need you to PM or DM because I'm stuck and without my sis in town it's hard to make a...well...decision. I've got 2 different versions for the same chapter obviously written on 2 different days when I was in a particular mood. I need help deciding which way to go.

Thanks


End file.
